Conures
by Theheckisthistomfuckery
Summary: You find your attraction to Jon Jafari really, really stupid. Meeting Jon out of the blue, you feel even more awkward, until the topic of birds comes up, and you start to relax a little. A multiple part Jontron x reader fanfiction that will be completed as time progresses. Rated M for language and possible lemon-esque things in the future. Why does jon not have a category? ;n;
1. Chapter 1

You felt a little twinge of shame and guilt looking it up, but you were allowed to have your little thoughts and fantasies, right?

You never usually looked this kind of stuff up, but the idea hatched in your brain nonetheless. You typed "Jontron x reader" into the search bar and tapped enter.

Aggh, what were you doing? This is so dumb! You closed your laptop's lid and pushed it away from yourself, eyes averted. Jon probably already had tons of people looking up this stuff and writing it, and he probably found it annoying and gross! Why on earth would you contribute to it?

You decided to go for a walk down to the gas sation to pick up some soda, and to shake the thoughts out of your head. It was pretty useless though, as you lived in NYC yourself, and couldn't help but laugh at your stupidity. "oooh, what if I were to run into Jooonnn?" You poked fun of yourself out loud.

You've been a fan of Jon Jafari for a long time, and have only recently began to think of him this way. You scoffed. "Time to get yourself a man, you retard." Jon wouldn't want someone like you anyway. You short awkward thing, you.

The gas station was closing up as midnight approached, so you hurriedly scurried in to get your caffiene fix. You grabbed a Pepsi and a Mtn. Dew, and an apple on display in a basket for a snack. It looked pretty appetizing at the time, so why not?

"That kinda seems like grabbing a diet coke with your big mac. Pretty fuckin' pointless."

You froze in your steps.

_No way._ You turned around hesitantly to see a pair of bored brown eyes and dark curls hidden under a hoodie.

_Ohhhhh, fuck my life._

**FUCK** my **LIFE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Your face was flushed red, but you attempted to interact with him like a normal person.

"Ahh, shut it, Jon."

You immediately regretted it. Aw man, you probably sounded super lame.  
His eyes suddenly sprang to life.

"Oh shit, haha, I was just messin' with ya! Didn't know you were a fan of my stuff!"

You threw some money onto the counter for the cashier, leaving the change to him. You clutched onto your apple and soda as you both walked out of the automatic doors, standing outside.

"Sorry about the apple joke, by the way."

He looked a bit nervous, and scratched the back of his head,

"I guess I'm just in one of those moods today."

Your hands were shaking.

"Hey, that's alright! I don't really mind. It's something I'd probably say too."

The fuck kind of response was that? 

Jon let out a quiet chuckle, and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"So, you live here in NYC?"

Your brain was swirling. It was like looking at a touchable walking hologram or something!

No, no. He's a person just like you. Just answer the damn question like a normal, functioning human being.

"Yeah! I live not too far from here actually. Just down the road a way. This place is pretty close, so I come here a lot to just pick up snacks and stuff."

Jesus, why would he care about what snacks you were picking up? 

"Huh, I would have figured you would have gotten something a little more to munch on then, instead of just an apple." he smiled a crooked half smile that plumped up his cheeks and brightened his eyes.

You mustered up a little more courage,

"Oh, it's only half mine really, the other half is for my birds."

Jon's eyes fluttered a little. "Oh dude, that's fuckin' rad! What kind of birds do you have?!" His enthusiasm caught you off guard a little. You felt a happy knot begin to tie itself in your stomach. Your hands started to shake a little less, and you leaned against the wall of the gas station,

"I have a white bellied caique and a pineapple green cheek conure. Their names are Percy and Melon." You smiled with a little pride. They were your little goofballs, afterall. You loved them to death.

Jon smiled like a huge dork.

"That is so awesome, dude! Hey, are you busy right now?" He pulled his hoodie down a little bit with his pocketed hands.  
Busy? With Jon Jafari in my midst? Not a chance! (It wasn't like you had anything else to do but hang out with your birds and watch youtube all night anyway.)

"Nope!"  
"Oh, cool, do you wanna hang then at your place? I'd really like to meet your birds."  
"Yeah! Come on! Just pardon the mess ahead of time, hah!"

After having a mini internal panic attack, you remembered you actually cleaned before you went to bed last night. Thank fuck...


	3. Chapter 3

You fumbled around in your pockets for your apartment keys. You put all of your effort into not dropping them or looking like an overall fool.  
You and Jon were greeted by squawking and cage rattling as the door swung open.

''Oh! There's my babies!'' You kinda forgot Jon was in the room for a moment, and you laid your soda down next to the shoes and coat rack. You rushed over to let them out. You never let them stay in their cage unless it was bedtime, or you needed a little time for yourself. They were your constant companions.  
Your Caique, Percy, was happily bobbing up and down, waiting to be picked up first. Melon, your pineapple green cheek, wasn't having it however, and attempted to squeeze past Percy.

''Fellas! Chill out!'' you chuckled as you opened their cage latch, which Percy was already craftily trying to open.  
Jon's exsistence kind of hit you again, and you spun around as your birds climbed onto your arms.

''Ahh, apologies, I kinda get this way around these guys.''

''Oh no, I feel ya!'' he responded warmly, and approached you and the birds.

''I get the same way around Jacques and Cinnamon.''

He offered a hand out to them gently, to which they curiously nibbled on.

''Oh wow, they're really friendly for only really being around you!'' His glance sweeped upwards, ''Not that I'm saying you don't have any friends or somethin'.'' He looked nervous, and tried shrugging it off with a little chuckle.

Why was HE so nervous? He was the famous dude, you were just some random person.

You laughed, causing your birds to whip their heads towards you.

''Nah, that's pretty accurate, actually. But I don't really need too many people in my life. I've got these guys!''

Melon was climbing up to Jon's shoulder, and was starting to pick through his hair. You giggled.

''Oi! Melon!''

''Nah, he's good! Cute little guy.''

Melon poofed out, as if responding to being called cute.

You shuffled over to the kitchen table, which wasn't far from the bird cage. You offered him a seat by motioning to the chair across from you. It wasn't the prettiest table, a beaten up wooden thing with some mismatching chairs, but hey, at least they were clean. He shuffled over and plopped down. His eyes remained focused downwards, with a glance up every once in a while, but he seemed to be enjoying himself for the most part. he spoke up,

''Yeahhhh, people suck for the most part anyway. Birds are more people than people, it seems.''

''More than seems, thassa fact, Jon.''

''You said it, dude. Some days I just feel like turning off my phone and just chilling out with jacques and games.''

''[Y/N]''

''Hmm?'' He appeared to have zoned out into your...face?

''My 'names [Y/N].''

''Ah!'' he exclaimed in a jokingly triumphant way. '' I 'spose 'dude' just won't do, you're right.'' He chuckled heartily to himself, shaking his head ''Aw man, I knew your birds' names before I knew yours. That's kinda fucked up.''

His laughter made his cheeks do that adorable thing to his eyes; highlight them brilliantly, and you felt a flutter in your stomach.

His smile was just...all you wanted to focus on right now.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what brings you to NYC?" Jon piped up.

You hopped up from your chair to the kitchen cabinets to grab two coffee mugs.

"You want some coffee? It's a bit of a long story, and I might bore ya to death. Caffiene would be your best friend right now."

"Sure, heh. Thanks." He smiled again, and you felt a calm warmth stir in your belly. It all felt so natural, talking to him. Like you'd be friends for a long time, and were having a regular visit. You hung onto that feeling as you scooped coffee grounds into the machine.

Your Caique, Percy, suddenly flew from his perch on your shoulder to Jon's head.

"Percy!" You attempted to fetch him, but Jon had already plucked him from his hair and placed him gently on the table.

"This guy's got it out for me, haha! You wanna go, buddy?" He poised two fingers upright on the table, and playfully started to chase him with them.

You were so preoccupied with watching them you almost burned yourself on the hot coffee pot. Jesus! Watch what you're doing, you embicile.

You poured the coffee into the two cups, and gave yours a light topping of creamer and sugar. You brought the two cups to the table.

"Ah shit, sorry, I didn't put anything into yours."

"Oh no, it's cool. I actually prefer my coffee black." He cheerfully grinned and folded his hands around the mug. "But yeah! NYC?"

"Oh, well, I'm from a place where I never really got to 'get out' much. Whether I lived in suburbia or far out in the country, nothing exciting ever really happened. It depressed me to no end. It kinda left me a taste for adventure. And what place is a bigger adventure than NYC?" You sipped your coffee. It was almost hot enough to burn your tongue, but not quite. Just the way you liked it.

Jon's eyes wandered out the kitchen windows, which were right next to the table. "Yeah, there is quite a bit of opportunity out here, new stuff happenin' all the time. It's almost like it's it's own little country or somethin'."

"Yeah! It's awesome. It's so different from what I'm used to. It's the most refreshing thing! I remember the first time I came here. 'Skyscrapers freaked me out a little because they looked like they were just gonna topple over."

"Hated that shit! You would just look up and be like 'Aww duuudee! I'm gonna fuckin' die!'" Jon agreed, pretending to look up at a bunch of buildings.

You laughed aloud. He was too damn cute.

Instinctively, you hid your face with your hair. What was this feeling? What are you doing?

When you looked over, you realized Jon was looking at you too.

"Your laugh can really fill a room." He said softly. Your face started to warm with a slight blush.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh, I guess a loud laugh comes with being a big mouthed American!" You jested. Your stomach fluttered with excitement from his comment.

"Yeah, but it's really nice. Feels super genuine! You don't see too much of that in people anymore." He made eye contact with you. His brown pools looked like they could burn through you at any moment. Their intensity was almost unsettling.

Without breaking eye contact, you took another sip of your coffee and continued in a more hushed tone.

"I've been told a few times though it's too loud. I've been told to shut up by a few people before. I dunno, I guess whenever I get happy it can be a little, eh, volumous."

"Whaaaaat?" Jon mused, "Whomever said that clearly doesn't have any joy in their life. I think a nice hearty laugh is good. It's not loud, it's full, and that's a very good thing, I admire that." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Jon admires something about you? What? Are you dreaming?

"Guess that's good to know!" Your smile felt like it extended to your ears and you casually leaned back too. So much courage all of a sudden. Damn.

Percy and Melon had made their way into your living room, squawking and chirping to themselves. What were they up to?

You pryed yourself off of your chair and poked your head in. Jon followed in suit.

Your apartment was very tiny; the living room was also your bedroom. Your little apartment had the living room, your kitchen, and a bathroom. It was only you and your birds, so it seemed only natural to pick something this size. Anything more would have been excessive.

And in this tiny little living room sat your tiny little bed, which your tiny little pain in the asses were trying to destroy.

Percy was trying to dig under your blankets, with his accomplice attempting to shred the the edges of said blankets to make it easier. You snapped at them,

"Guys! The fuck are you doin'?!" You rushed over and scooped them up.

"You guys are being so rowdy today. What gives?"

Their little black eyes looked up at you in innocence.

You sighed and plopped on your bed.

"Maybe it's because I'm in the house or something, birds can be pretty crazy when there's strangers around." Jon offered. He sat next to you on the bed. You rolled your eyes and scoffed. "I call bullshit on that one. They hear your voice all the time."

He raised an eyebrow,

"Hmm?"

"O-oh, eh, well when I clean the house or have something tedious I have to do, I like to put stuff on, you know, like youtube, music, things like that. I put your videos on a lot, I like to have noise in the background. So I guess you could say they should be used to you by now."

Well, that sounded kinda weird.

"Really?" Jon inquired. His tone sounded amused.

You blushed. That must have sounded so stalkerish.

"Well yeah, I guess that's kinda weird now, to put it in perspe-"

"That's kind of cute." 

You froze.

You hadn't noticed he had moved closer to you on the bed.

You were frozen still as he inched toward your face, and you felt the warm sensation of blood rushing between your legs.

"So," He began, his legs touching yours now, his face just inches away from yours. "Uhhh..."

His brows furrowed and his eye looked away from yours for a moment. "I'm uh, I'm sorry Y/N, If you want me to just uh, back off, I tot-"

You closed the distance between you and his stuttering mouth.

Where you birds went, you hadn't the slightest clue, as your hands were free to hungrily entwine themselves in dark curls, and still in shock, Jon was motionless.

After a few moments, his body recovered, and he began to kiss you back, gently, almost as if he was worried he would break you. comforting hands trailed down the small of your back. You became more and more aware of the ache between your legs, and your hand brushed against a stiffness that electrified your touch.

Still not being able to process the situation, but enjoying it nonetheless, you let out a small moan of quiet happiness.

Jon began pulling you into him closer, until you were on top of him, just enjoying all of what his body had to offer you. Through the kisses, you felt his hand reaching down your jeans and past your underwear. Your stomach was doing flips the entire time, and your hair stood on end.


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah, woah, eh-" You backed away from Jon and ripped yourself away from your sudden physical interaction. "I am SO sorry. I don't really know what that was all about. I've never done anything like that before. I'm not normally like that at all!"

Jon looked momentarily stunned, but he was peacefully composed and seemingly a small bit ashamed himself. "yeaaah." He started. The sound of his voice made you jolt a bit. After tilitng his head to the side, he flashed you a dorky, crooked grin. Clueless and a little bit afraid to make eye contact, you whispered under your breath. "W-what?"

A sparkle in his eye. Uh oh.

Jon filled his lungs with oxygen, and in a grandiose way bellowed and bobbed his head: 

"IT WAS THE HEAAAAAAAAAAAT OF THE MOOOMENNNNT."

He lazily matched the melody of the song and slapped together some sort of goofy dance. Not sure whether it was your nerves or how absolutely ridiculous he was, you shriek laughed way too loud for your own good and you felt your shoulders relax.

"It's the classic scenario!" He boomed, playing the role of a movie announcer. "Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Girl invites boy she barely knows to house. Boy learns bird's names before girl's. Boy makes dumb move." You tried to ignore the burning in your cheeks and scoffed; playing along and improvising with him. It felt like it went on for ages and it was a welcome distraction.

Until Jon spoke up.

"Eh, boy made a really bad call, huh? Shit." He fiddled with the edge of your blanket where your parrots had chewed the fabric. You plopped down beside him. Seeing his face filled with such confliction made your heart hurt.

"Well, maybe it was the wrong move for the moment, but it didn't go unappreciated. Or anywhere near unliked." Holy crap. You weren't a puddle of shame. You mentally patted yourself on the back.

Jon blinked, his puppy-dog eyes wide and his demeanor soft. "O-oh."

You let the relief sink into the atmosphere. You didn't want him to feel awkward. You let a warm smile melt onto your face. "Hey, don't think too much about it! If you'd like, we could hang out or something whenever you're free!" You poured as much genuine warmth into it as you could. Jon's eyes lit up and his body relaxed. Standing up from the bed, he swung his arms around and tapped his foot "Yeah! That would be awesome! Eh, what would you wanna do exactly?"

You squirmed off of your bed and pointed to your entertainment center, fully stocked with consoles and games,

"Well, I just got this brand new Wii U, how's bout a game of Mario Kart or two?"

Jon stuffed his hands into their pockets and bounced on his hip a bit,

"That sounds amazing." He produced a phone from his pocket and held it out in front of him, squinting at the screen. You could tell he was still a little shaken, his fingers trembled a small bit as he swiped an index finger across. "Does uh-" he stammered, "Does next Wednesday at 5PM work for you?"

You rolled your eyes playfully,

"Yeah, I have most days off, I kind of make my living here at home anyway!"

Jon raised an eyebrow,

"Really? What do you do?"

You grinned sheepishly as he made his way to the door, you following him, making sure he had all of his things, "You'll have to wait for Wednesday to find out!"

Jon scoffed in jest and rested his hand on the doorknob.

"So, Wednesday at five?"

You felt the butterflies in your stomach returning.

"Yeah! Mhmm! Five for sure!

He waved as you watched him leave the apartment, and you waved back, perhaps too eagerly. As you closed the door, you exhaled a breath of relief. You were going to spend a casual afternoon playing Mario Kart with Jon Jafari on Wednesday. But wait...the two of you made out?! Is that what actually happened? Was it just a weird mistake? You cheeks were burning, your stomach was doing flips.

And your two parrots were curiously watching you, perched from their cage.


End file.
